1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray dispensing device with a closure for the spray nozzle. In particular, the present invention relates to a closure which includes structure to provide a seal for a dispensing nozzle to prevent air or contaminants from causing clogging, and which may lock the dispensing actuator when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 shows a mechanism for sealing the outlet nozzle of a spray actuator when the dispenser is not in use, to prevent accidental discharge of liquid. The mechanism for sealing the dispensing orifice prevents drying of the contents of the container in the spray orifice, thereby preventing clogging of the spray orifice. However, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,211 requires that the actuator be rotated to a non-dispensing position for the sealing device to seal the orifice. Furthermore, the device of that patent has a break-away tab for the dispensing position. Such a break-away tab leaves an opening in the actuator shroud which can be the repository for dirt or dust, which can interfere with operation of the actuator or nozzle.